Under Orion's Belt
by moonbean
Summary: 9th Doctor. Rose takes the Doctor on a trip to ancient Egypt, where things aren't as they seem and Rose suffers a great loss. COMPLETE.
1. First flight

Chapter 1.

'Dial, pump -'

'Co-ordinates!'

'Dial, co-ordinates, pump, lever.'

'You see? Nothing to it.'

'Easy for you to say, you've only been doing it, what, 900 years?'

'Well, are you gonna give it a go or what?'

'What, now?' Rose stared wide-eyed at the Doctor. He grinned.

'No time like the present.'

Rose took a deep breath and stepped towards the TARDIS controls, whispering to herself - dial, co-ordinates, pump, lever.

'Where to?' She asked.

'Wherever you like,' the Doctor replied.

'Right. Well, here goes nothing.' Nervously, she spun the dial, tapped in a few co-ordinates, pushed the pump a few times and pulled the lever down. She held on as the TARDIS sprang to life. The central column glowed and pulsed. They were in flight.

Barely seconds later, the noise from the TARDIS faded and it came to a shuddering halt, throwing the Doctor and Rose unceremoniously to the floor. Rose rolled over and sat up, pulling a face at the Doctor.

'Can't you fix that?'

The Doctor just grinned and jumped up, holding out a hand to Rose. She grabbed it and pulled herself up.

'Where have you brought us then?' Inquired the Doctor.

'Egypt, fourth Dynasty.' She paused. 'Hopefully. I wanted to see the Great Pyramid being built.'

'Ah, good choice.' He went to walk towards the door, but Rose put a hand to his chest to stop him.

'I'll go first. If I've got it wrong, which I no doubt have, I want to be the first to know.' She looked him in the eyes. 'Wait here.'

Rose turned and strode towards the door. She pushed it open and bright sunlight and a suffering heat burst in. She turned to face the Doctor and grinned.

'All hail me,' she said.

The Doctor looked shocked. 'You mean, you actually did it? First time?'

Rose's face fell. 'Thanks for having such confidence in me.'

The Doctor came up behind her and stared out the door. His eyes fell upon the beautiful, glistening waters of the Nile and a half finished Great Pyramid. He looked at Rose proudly and smiled.

'I'm sorry I doubted you.'

'So you bloody well should be.' She punched his arm playfully.

'Ouch!'

'Baby.' Rose went to step outside the door but the Doctor's hands grabbed her shoulders and hastily pulled her back.

'Might want to change your outfit first.'

Rose looked down at her jeans. 'Good point.'

'Off you go then.'

'What about you? You'll boil in that jacket.'

'I'll put a t-shirt on.'

'And the rest, Mister.' She pondered for a moment, then looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes. 'Loin cloth, isn't it?'

The Doctor regarded her with narrow eyes. 'Not bloody likely. Go on, shift!'

Rose stuck her tongue out at him and sauntered off. Why did he always get away with not changing? She walked up the stairs and followed the maze of corridors until she reached the wardrobe. She thought about what the Doctor would look like in a loin cloth and smiled. 'Shame,' she said out loud. Opening the wardrobe doors, she found a beautiful, sheer white sleeveless dress with gold trimming round the edges and a pair of gold coloured sandals. On one of the shelves was a shoulder length black wig with a gold and turquoise head band. On another was a collection of gold and turquoise jewellery. She was dreading the wig because of the heat, but 'needs must' she told herself.

Ten minutes later she stood admiring herself in front of the mirror. The dress was quite close fitting and fell down to her ankles. Her arms were adorned with the most exquisite bangles and a rather expensive looking necklace holding an Eye of Horus decorated her neck. Not bad at all, she decided, and headed back to the control room.

The Doctor, now wearing a cream, v-neck t-shirt, was tinkering with something under one of the panels and didn't notice Rose until she walked over to him and prodded his leg with her foot. He sat up and his eyes widened as her took her in.

'Will I do?' Rose asked coyly, as the Doctor got to his feet.

'You look like a princess,' he said, then caught himself and cleared his throat. 'Well, you know…'

Rose smiled and held out her hand. 'Come on then.'


	2. Pyramids and stars

**Disclaimer** - I own nothing, blah, blah, it all belongs to the BBC. I make no money from this, and I have none, so don't sue me!

Right, should have added this on chapter 1 but forgot! This is my first attempt at fan fic, and I've never been the best story writer, but please review and give me your thoughts. Any suggestions/criticism welcome. I'm still in denial over Nine, as I know many of you are, so read and enjoy!

* * *

Walking a few paces from the TARDIS, Rose stopped and took everything in. The Doctor locked the door and came to stand beside her.

'Amazing, isn't it?' Rose said as she looked around in awe and saw hundreds of men hauling huge blocks of stone up the side of the pyramid.

'It certainly is, although I think we should keep our distance.'

'Probably for the best.'

They walked a little way before settling themselves near the riverbank. The sun was beating down, the heat dry and tiring. Rose smirked to herself.

'What?' The Doctor said.

'I was just thinking, Jack would've worn the loin cloth,' she teased.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. 'Well, Jack's not here, is he? And he wouldn't have got me in one either.'

'Spoilsport.' Rose said. 'How d'ya think he's getting on with that exotic dancer bloke?'

'Knowing Jack he's probably got a whole group of them feeding him grapes by now.' He grinned. 'It's nice though, isn't it? Just us, I mean. Like old times.'

Rose smiled back. 'Yeah, it is.'

They sat in companiable silence for a while, the sounds and smells of Egypt washing over them.

'You know, they say that the pyramids here were aligned with the stars of Orion's Belt. If you look at a map of the layout, you can see how they match up.' The Doctor said knowledgeably.

'Is that really true?' Rose asked.

'Well, there has been some dispute over it, but it's a known fact that the stars played an important role in ancient Egyptian mortuary religion. References to the night sky have been found in many of the Pyramid Texts, which were inscribed in royal pyramids of the late kingdom.'

'So why isn't the Orion's Belt theory believed?'

'It is, to an extent, but it's not been accepted by most Egyptologists. The main reason given is that the diagonal layout of the three pyramids can be easily explained by pragmatic considerations. The pyramids are built along the edge of a ridge which runs north east to south west. That, coupled with the need for the pyramids to be oriented towards north with a clear view of the northern stars, easily suggests that this is the case.'

'So which theory's true?' Rose asked eagerly.

'The Orion's Belt theory of course.' He grinned. 'They'll work it out someday.'

'It all sounds very romantic,' said Rose dreamily.

'I think all this heat's affecting your brain.'

'Hey!'

'The northern stars did play a part too, though.' He continued. 'Aligning the pyramid base using the northern stars ensured that it was oriented to the celestial pole - the invisible point in the sky which appears to govern the movement of the stars and other celestial bodies. The shafts in the Great Pyramid provided symbolic exit routes for the spirit of the deceased king, directing him towards particular stars or constellations with which he hoped to be associated after death. Aliging the pyramids with the stars provided a link between the king's earthly burial place and the celestial realm within which he intended to spend eternity in the company of the sun, stars and gods.'

'Wow. You know, if I'd had you teaching me history and science at school I would have paid much more attention.'

'Come on,' The Doctor said, smiling at Rose. 'Let's go and see what the market's like.'

The Doctor had already started to walk off when Rose was still trying to stand.

'Help!' She called, as she fell abck down for the second time. The Doctor turned round and tried not to laugh.

'It's the dress!' Rose retorted. She held out her hands and he pulled her up.

'Thanks.'

'That's alright, just don't sit down again.'

Rose rolled her eyes at him and they walked hand in hand away from the pyramid towards the market place.

'When it get's dark, will you show me Orion's Belt?'

'What, you've never seen it?'

'Never really looked before,' she confessed somewhat sheepishly.

The Doctor sighed at her. 'Rose Tyler, you have so much to learn.'

When they reached the market place, the Doctor managed to sneakily nab two pieces of flat bread. Rose took one gratefully, only just realising how hungry she was. She bit into it and made a face.

'Bit bland, isn't it?'

'All I can get I'm afraid. The food here's much better in your time.'

'Wow,' Rose said, looking into the distance.

'What?'

'Is that a palace?'

The Doctor followed her gaze. 'Looks like. Want to go have a look?'

'Can we really?'

The Doctor grinned widely at her eager face.

Roughly ten minutes later they reached the palace wall. Rose fell against it and caught her breath.

'Humans,' the Doctor said, to no one in particular.

'It's too hot,' she complained.

'Stop your whinging. You wanted to come here.'

Rose looked to her left and saw two guards walking towards them.

'Either they've come to give us the guided tour or we're in trouble.'

The Doctor smiled pleasantly at the men.

'Can we help you?' The first guard said.

'No thanks, just looking,' the Doctor said cheerfully.

'You must come with us,' the second guard said.

'No thanks,' the Doctor said nonchalantly.

Without warning, the guards each took one of the Doctor's arms and started dragging him towards the palace entrance.

'Oi!' shouted Rose.

'It's alright Rose, just a misunderstanding,' the Doctor called, looking back at her.

She ran up behind them. When were situations like this ever just a misunderstanding? Never, when it concerned the Doctor, she thought glumly.

'What's going on?' She demanded. The guards ignored her.

'Well, isn't this nice,' the Doctor said. 'I like meeting new people.'

The guards threw him through the palace entrance.

'Oi! D'you mind?' He said as he landed roughly on the sandly floor. Rose tried to follow but a group of guards blocked the entrance.

'Doctor!' She shouted out.

'Rose!' He shouted back as he was dragged away. 'Go back to the TARDIS. I won't long. Like I said, misunderstanding!'

Rose tried to push through the guards but they threw her backwards, pointing spears at her.

'Maybe not,' she said, paniced. Great, she thought. I can't have just one day without trouble, can I? The guards were giving her the evil eye, so she decided to retreat a bit and find somewhere to spy on the entrance. After all, he said he wouldn't be long, right? She found a large palm tree and sat under it. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but sunset came and went and soon the stars were out.

Come on Doctor, she thought. You have to show me Orion's Belt, remember? A shiver of dread went though her. Misunderstanding? Surely, if that were the case, he'd have come back by now? Maybe they were just having a jolly good laugh and weren't aware of how late it had gotten.

Yeah, right.

The palace was now swarming with guards. There was no way she'd be able to get in unnoticed.

Sghing in defeat, she made her way back towards the TARDIS. Maybe he'd come out a different way and she'd missed him. Rose had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her that this wasn't the case.

She kept an eye out for anyone, or, indeed, _anything_, that looked unwelcoming as she hurried back. She could take care of herself, but she didn't fancy her chances, especially when something was very clearly wrong.

As the TARDIS came into sight, she stumbled towards it with relief. Taking the key from round her neck, she opened the door and fell in, shutting it firmly behind her. She looked around. No Doctor. She ran down the corridor towards his room. 'Doctor!' She called. No answer. Right, keep calm, she told herself. Panicing won't help. She decided to go back to her room and take a shower. The wig was stuck to the back of her neck and her feet were covered in sand.

She let out a groan as the hot water slammed into her. She had to clear her head and devise some plan of action.


	3. Going Home Alone

**Note: **EbonyBeach - Thanks for the review! Yes, it is indeed true about the pyramids and the stars. I'm doing a home study course in Egyptology at the moment and it's fascinating. I hope your arm is ok! xx

* * *

_BANG! BANG! BANG! _

The noise startled Rose back to reality. She had been sitting in the control room trying to figure out a way of rescuing the Doctor and so far she hadn't come up with much.

She glanced nervously towards the door. She knew they wouldn't be able to get in, but it worried her none-the-less.

'Who's there?' She called, feeling stupid. Had horror films taught her nothing? Never ask 'who's there.'

A foreignvoice from outside called in to her.

'Open up! We have your friend.'

Rose's heart sank. Had they hurt him? No. The Doctor could talk his way out of a paper bag. Still, she couldn't help but worry, especially as he had made no effort to call out and reassure her.

'What have you done to him?'

'Please, open the door. We will not hurt you.'

Isn't that what all crazed killers said?

She started towards the door, stopping as her hand gripped the handle. Should she open it? They could be lying. She could walk right out into a trap, and what use would she be to anyone then?

She couldn't explain it, but something was telling her to open the door, that it was for the best.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled it open.

The Doctor wasn't there.

'Where is he?' Rose demanded, not being able to hide the growing panic in her voice.

An official looking man stepped forwards from amongst the guards.

'Forgive me. I am High Priest Semiseti. Your friend… I am sorry. There was a misunderstanding… an accident. I am afraid he was killed. I am so very sorry.'

Rose nearly choked and she felt the colour drain from her face.

Semiseti and the guards stepped to one side. On the hot sand lay a wooden box.

A long wooden box.

A coffin.

No, no. It wasn't possible.

'I don't believe you.'

'I am afraid it is true. We saw you coming. Thought you were a threat. Outsiders. We were wrong. We were letting him go… then the accident. A terrible, terrible accident. Nothing could be done.

'This box. He said it flies. Take him home. Put him to rest. Mourn him. Remember him.'

This was wrong, all wrong. But Rose couldn't think. She absently stepped aside as the guards carried the box into the TARDIS.

The box.

She refused to call it a coffin.

Stupid thing to do, letting them in. But that thought didn't even occur to her until they had walked back out. She felt like she was hearing things underwater, like she was there, but she wasn't.

As much as she didn't want to believe it, she did. She didn't know why, but she knew it was true.

Semiseti said something to her, but she didn't acknowledge it. Her head hurt too much.

Then the door closed and she was left alone.

With the Doctor.

With _her _Doctor.

With her Doctor in the box.

The coffin.

Her Doctor.

Dead.

Rose fell forward and grabbed hold of the control panal for support. She couldn't breath. Her skin was burning and she felt dizzy. Her vision swam and she sank to the floor. She wanted to scream, to pound the floor, to make it not be true. But all she could do was sit and stare at the wooden box. Her forehead was damp. Her mouth dry. She stared to shake.

And then she threw up.

* * *

Somewhere, a man woke with a start. His head was pounding. He put a hand to it and winced. There were footsteps in the distance, footsteps which hurt his head. Then they grew louder and eventually came to a stop next to him. He was kicked in the face. He tried to stand, but found his legs to be tied together. 

Two pairs of gruff hands pulled him into an upright position. Another man stepped in front of him.

'You. Slave.'

The injured man glared at him.

'I am no slave. Now untie me or you'll soon regret it.'

He got a slap for his trouble.

'Quiet, slave.'

'I'm warning you, let me go. I meant no harm, I've done nothing wrong.'

'You are strong. Different. We need someone like you to help get the pyramid finished in time for the ritual. The Pharoah will be going to his final resting much much sooner than he thought.'

'Whatever it is you're planning, I'll have nothing to do with it.'

'You will do as commanded. Or you will die. The girl -'

'Rose! What have you done to her?' The Doctor demanded, indignant.

'She has gone. Left you. I told her you were dead. I'm very good at making people believe anything I say. You could say I bewitch them. We brought her a coffin, the body of a dead slave inside which she believes to be you.'

'She'd never believe it,' he replied, unconvinced of his own words.

'Like I said. Bewitched.'

The Doctor stared at the ground.

'Rose,' he whispered.

He fell to his knees. What could he do? He had been striped of his possessions, had no means of escape. Just a few hours ago he had been telling her about pyramids and the stars. He was supposed to be showing her Orion's belt.

He was supposed to be protecting her.

'Who are you?' He said, looking up.

'I am High Priest Semiseti. And you are under my command.'

The order was given for his legs to be untied. He was told they would be back for him later, then it was quiet.

Alone, he stared at the ceiling.

'Oh, Rose,' he whispered again. 'I'm so sorry.'

He had to get out. He _would_ get out.

But how on earth would he get back to Rose?

* * *

With incredible effort, Rose picked herself up off the floor, going into auto-pilot as she set the TARDIS on its course home. It lurched into life, whining and launching its way forward through time and space. 

When it stopped, she walked in a daze to the doors and stepped out into the cool London air.

'Rose!'

Rose stared blankly in front of her.

'Rose?'

The person in front of her came into focus.

'Mickey?' she said, the effort put into speaking that word clearly visable.

'Rose, what's happened? You look like death.'

She nearly laughed.

'Um…' she swallowed. Her lips were dry, her face pale and damp.

'Rose?' Mickey looked at her in concern, and then walked into the TARDIS.

'Oi! Doctor! What've you done to her?'

Rose appeared in the doorway.

'Mickey -'

'Doctor? Where are you!'

'Mickey, stop it,' she pleaded.

'Where is he Rose?' Mickey kept looking round the control room, even though he very clearly wasn't there. He started towards the stairs.

'Mickey -'

'Don't ignore me, Doctor, I know you're -'

'MICKEY, SHUT UP!' Rose screamed at him.

Mickey froze and turned to face her.

Rose's hands flew to her mouth.

'Oh, God.' She leant against the wall for support. 'Oh, God,' she whispered.

'Rose, what's going on?'

She couldn't answer him, couldn't admit it out loud.

She pulled out her TARDIS key and gave it to Mickey.

'Lock the door behind you.'

He stared at her in disbelief as she ran from the TARDIS towards her Mum's flat. Reaching the stairs, she threw herself up them until she reached the right floor. Bursting through the door, she dragged herself along the landing until she reached the door to the flat. She fumbled as she tried to put the key in the lock. She eventually managed it and, rushing in, she nearly sent Jackie flying.

'Rose! What're you…' She shut up when she saw the state her daughter was in.

'Oh, God. What's happened? What's he done to you?'

Rose stood still, catching her breath.

'Why do you always do that!' She spat. 'And not just you, Mickey too.'

'Do what, darling?'

'Assume that the Doctor's done something wrong!'

'Well look at you! What am I supposed to -'

'He's dead!' Rose yelled. Jackie stared at her, shocked.

'He's dead,' she said again, barely audible, as if she still couldn't quite believe it. But admitting it out loud finally broke her. She choked and the tears came rushing out. Her legs gave way, but Jackie managed to catch her before she hit the floor. She didn't know what to say to her. They slid to the groud together, Jackie cradling her distressed daughter as she started to sob loudly, painfully.

Mickey appeared in the doorway.

* * *

The Doctor groaned under the weight. It might have helped build magnificent monuments, but this rope and pully system really was torture. But worse than that, he thought, he had finally been forced into a loin cloth. Now he looked like all the other slaves, only paler. 

Sweat covered his bare torso, his hands beginning to blister from the rope. He wanted to sit down and rest, but he had already been whiped once that morning for being obstinate. He didn't think they'd be particularly laissez-faire when it came to requesting a break.

The only thing that kept him going was thinking about Rose. He wondered how she was coping, if she had gotten home okay. He hoped so. He was sure the TARDIS would have got her there safely.

She'll be okay, he told himself. She was strong. She'd get on with her life.

He was being stupidly naive, of course, for at that moment Rose was completely wretched and utterly inconsolable.


	4. A Wanderer Returns

**Notes of thanks:**

Funky In Fishnet - Ta!

The Angel of Hope - Yes, naughty, evil High Priest! He get's worse.

Rose68 - Thanks! I'm glad you found yourself rooting for her. I always worry that I haven't written things like that well enough!

Interstella - Leave it there? Never! You'd all lynch me:)

* * *

Having left Rose when she finally succumbed to sleep, Jackie now sat in the living room with Mickey. Both were silent, not seeming to be able to form any kind of conversation.

Rose had choked out what had happened, hardly making sense through her grief-stricken state.

Finally, Jackie had got her to go and lie down, and she had eventually cried herself to sleep.

Jackie opened her mouth to talk, then closed it again, unsure. Mickey saw this.

'What?' He asked gently.

Jackie glanced at him briefly before staring at the floor.

'I feel so guilty,' she finally admitted. 'All I ever did was tell him how much I hated him for taking my daughter away. I absolutely hated him for it. I kept praying something would happen to make her come back… but not like this. Not death. I wouldn't wish that on anyone.

'And now she's in there, devastated, and I don't know what to do, what to say to make her feel better without sounding like a hypocrite.'

She stopped to catch her breath as tears slid down her cheeks.

'I'd do anything to stop my daughter from being in pain.' She looked at Mickey. 'Even if it meant never seeing her again.'

Mickey went and sat beside her, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders.

'I know,' he sympathised. 'I feel the same.'

* * *

Hours later, Rose sat bolt upright, confused for a moment as to where she was. She tried to shake away the sleepy haze as she remembered, all too quickly. Exhausted, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood carefully. Her head was pounding. A wave of nausea flooded over her and she leant over the bed, placing her hands on it to steady herself. She squeezed her eyes closed until it passed, then staggered over to her mirror. She looked like a ship wreak. Her face was as white as paper, her hair plastered to it in stringy knots. The mascara smudged under her eyes made her look hollow and gaunt.

Somehow, she managed to co-ordinate her feet to get her to the living room.

Spotting movement out the corner of her eye, Jackie looked over to the doorway to find her daughter leaning against the frame.

'Hello, darling.'

Rose forced a weak smile in reply.

'I'm going to take a shower,' she said in a barely audible tone. As she turned to leave, Mickey spoke.

'Rose -'

'Don't.' She put a hand up to silence him. 'Please don't.' She stared at him for a second, and then walked off.

* * *

On the colourful planet of Calario, in what appeared to be a spectacular, far from understated dedication to a Turkish Bath, a gaggle of highly flamboyant men and woman cried out in disappointment as a handsome, cheeky looking character bade them farewell.

'I'm sorry guys and gals. It's been great, a real pleasure, it really has. But I have two beautiful people to get back to who are no doubt missing me terribly.'

'Aw, Jack, take me with you, eh?' An Italian looking man asked seductively.

Jack grinned and winked at him playfully.

'Sorry, Almero, no can do. I don't think Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee would be very impressed with me. Well, Tweedle Dee might… Anyway, I know I told them I'd bring back souvenirs, but I don't think you're quite what they had in mind.'

'Too bad. I could have shown them a good time. How we do it Calario style!' he waved a pair of maracas around to prove his point.

'I'm sure you could.' Jack chuckled as he imagined how the Doctor would react if he saw Almero advancing towards him.

'Adios Amigos!' He shouted, flashing them all a dazzling grin as he teleported back to the TARDIS, the fusion of tropical colours and sparkling jewels fading as his disappeared.

Seconds later he was pieced back together in the control room. He blinked away his swarming vision as he steadied himself and made a mental note to try and fix that unpleasant side of teleportation.

He looked around. No Doctor. No Rose. Just a strange wooden box by one of the walls. Thinking he'd check out the rest of the TARDIS's swarming interior for them in a minute, his curiosity drew him over. Before he could open it, however, the door banged open.

'Hey!' Jack shouted, startled, a frown on his face. He glared at Mickey.

'You're back,' Mickey said dumbly.

'Well done!' Jack said in mock delight. '10 out of 10 for observation.'

Mickey scowled at him. 'Yeah, I don't really think now's the best time to be cracking jokes.'

Jack narrowed his eyes at him, sensing something wrong.

'What's going on?'

Mickey panicked, not knowing what to say. 'Just get up to the flat and talk to Rose.'

He picked up Rose's jacket from off the railing. 'I just came to get this.'

Jack didn't notice Mickey's eyes focusing nervously on the box.

'Come on'.

Jack followed him out, walking up behind him and grabbing his shoulders. He spun him round.

'Mickey,' he said, agitated. 'What's happened?'

* * *

Rose was sitting on the sofa in her pyjamas, staring into space. A cold cup of tea sat on the glass coffee table in front of her. Jackie looked at her worriedly, wanting to speak, but not wanting to say anything that might upset her even more.

Rose had not said anything apart from asking Mickey to fetch her jacket from the TARDIS. Her phone was in the pocket and she wanted it in case Jack tried to get in touch.

A noise at the front door startled Rose back to reality. She heard hushed voices. Mickey was with someone. Jack suddenly appeared in the doorway. Rose gasped and launched herself at him. He caught her and sat her back down, rocking her as she wept.

'Rose,' he said, choking back tears and stroking her hair.

Jackie looked at Mickey, confused as to who this stranger that her daughter seemed to know so well was. Mickey gestured toher to join him in the kitchen.

Rose buried her head in Jack's shoulder and clung to him for dear life.

* * *

Two days later, Rose, Jack, Jackie and Mickey stood next to a grave in the TARDIS's garden.

Rose was huddled against Jack; she hadn't let him out of her sight since he'd got back.

She stared down at the coffin in the ground. Mickey had gallantly offered to dig the grave after Rose gathered the courage to think about laying the Doctor to rest.

Jack had spoken a very moving tribute to their dear friend. Rose had tried to add to it, but found herself too distraught to speak.

Jackie and Mickey had just stood there, frozen.

After a few minutes of silence, Rose asked to be left alone for a while, but not before making Jack promise that he wouldn't stray far.

As they left, Rose sat down by the grave. She held a single white rose in her hands.

'I still can't believe you're gone,' she whispered painfully. 'I keep thinking you're gonna appear at the door any second with that stupid grin on your face like nothing's happened.' She breathed deeply. 'But that won't happen, will it. I'll never see your face again.' Her voice broke as she struggled to hold herself together long enough to tell her dearly departed friend just how much he meant to her.

'You changed my life, Doctor, changed it for the better. Thank you. Thank you for showing me the stars, for showing me things that before I could only imagine, only dream about. Thank you for showing me a better way of living my life. For teaching me and guiding me and saving me.' She paused. 'If only I could have done the same for you.' The tears perched on the rims of her eyes fell freely again. 'I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I hope it was quick because I can't bear to think of you suffering, all on your own.

'I keep thinking. If only I'd taken us somewhere else, or not even asked to be shown how it was done. I'd go back and change it, but I know I mustn't, no matter how much it hurts. I know I could destroy the world if I do. Look what happened last time. Stupid Rose.' She was sobbing now. 'I don't know how I'm going to live without you, but I promise you, I will do it, only because I know that's what you'd want. I won't let you down again. Who knows, maybe, in time, I'll continue travelling for you, with Jack of course. I don't think I could do it alone.

'There are so many things I wish I'd had the chance to say to you, but I was afraid. But look where being afraid gets you. I want you to know now, that I loved you. I'll always love you. You're my best friend, my soul mate and I'll never forget you. I owe you everything. And even though I can't see you, I know you'll always be with me. I'll never let the flowers die on your grave. Jack and I will come visit all the time. We'll take good care of each other. We'll make you so proud.' She got to her feet shakily. 'Sleep well, angel. Till the day we meet again. I love you.' She threw the rose on top of the coffin, then, after one last look, turned to leave.

Jack had been listening by the door. His cheeks were damp and glistening. He made a silent promise to the Doctor that he would take care of Rose for him.

Until he was back with them.

Jack hadn't said anything, but he had the suspicious feeling that something sinister was going on and that all was not as it seemed. He pulled Rose into a hug as she came towards him. He refused to believe that the Doctor was truly dead.

He would right this wrong.


	5. Jack's Mission

Once again, a big thank you to everyone who is keeping up with the story and reviewing. I'm glad to see I've tugged at your heartstrings. There will be more of that to come. Good or bad? You'll have to wait and see!

Love and hugs xx

* * *

'Faster, slave!' 

The Doctor growled at the man who was giving him orders. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to take this.

Eventually, after what seemed like a lifetime, he was ordered to sit with the other slaves for their scrap of an evening meal.

Sitting at the large, stone table, he surveyed the food in front of him. It was the same dire meal he had been forced to eat every night since he arrived. Slices of dry, flat bread and something which looked like dark honey - but didn't taste like it - and was sickly sweet. A cup of water and a piece of manky fish completed his 'feast.'

This was the first night he had been allowed to sit with the other slaves, and he now noticed that the table he was on was set far away from the rest. He frowned as he wondered why this was.

A fellow worker caught his look.

'You are wondering why we have been set apart from the others.' It was a statement rather than a question.

The Doctor gave him a sideways glance.

'Do you know why?' He asked.

The man looked about cautiously, then leant closer to him.

'Semiseti went on a mission to pick out the strongest men he could find rather than just sticking to the locals. He has been searching the whole of Egypt, sneaking us out under the blanket of night. He said - '

'Anukmose!' A second worker warned. 'You know we are forbidden to talk about it.'

Anukmose snorted. 'Do you not think it strange, my friend, that we all know apart from him?'

The worker glared at him and was hushed.

'Know what?' the Doctor asked, intrigued.

'His plan to take over the throne, to murder the pharaoh. He took us away from our families, threatening to kill them if we didn't comply. He wants the pyramid finished quickly, so the ritual can begin. He says he is sacrificing the pharaoh to the gods. He thinks it will make him invincible.'

The Doctor stared at him, wide-eyed and confused.

'Why would Semiseti risk telling you he was about to commit murder? You could just blab it to anyone and that would be the end of him!'

'The guards here are all on Semiseti's side. There is no one to tell. We are watched constantly. Besides, who would believe the word of a slave?'

'I knew he wanted to kill the pharaoh,' the Doctor admitted, 'but I wasn't told why, and I didn't know how you all came to be here, about this tight selection process. I didn't arrive in quite the same way.' He nodded towards the other tables. 'I'm guessing the locals have no idea of what's going on?'

'No, they don't.' Anukmose shook his head. A confused look swept across his features.

'How _did _you come to be here then? You're certainly not one of us.'

'I was travelling with a friend,' the Doctor said, treading carefully. 'They took me away from her, then told her I was dead and sent her away.' His voice strained slightly and he turned away from Anukmose, his face betraying his emotions.

'She is travelling alone? That is not safe.'

'No, she's… yes, well, I suppose she is. The TARDIS would have protected her.'

'TARDIS?'

'Yes, my, er, travelling machine.' The Doctor stared at his plate.

Anukmose thought on this a moment, then something struck him.

'You have magic!' he asked, eyes like saucers.

'Well, kind of. To you anyway.'

'So you can get us out?' he asked expectantly.

The Doctor looked downhearted.

'Sorry, no can do, mate. Without the TARDIS, I'm stuffed.'

'What is your name, my friend?'

'I'm the Doctor.'

'Doctor.' he chewed on a piece of bread thoughtfully. 'Semiseti bewitched your friend.'

'I know,' said the Doctor sadly.

'She means a lot to you?'

'Yes. Yes, she does.'

'I think… maybe you love her?'

The Doctor didn't offer a reply, his expression unreadable. He went back to his dinner.

* * *

Jack spent the whole of the next day with Rose, making sure she was okay. He was beginning to feel like a Siamese twin, but felt he couldn't begrudge her anything that made her feel comfortable. 

The suspicions he had been having were growing stronger. Rose wasn't the kind of girl who would just except a stranger's say-so without seeing any evidence.

He was planning to steal away during the night. He didn't want to raise Rose's hopes by telling her his thoughts. If he'd told her, she probably would have done everything in her power to make him stay. After all as far as she was concerned, there was nothing to go back for. And even if she did let him go just to satisfy his curiosity, she would have insisted on going with him and as much as he adored Rose, now was not the time for him to be hampered.

Once Rose was safely sleeping, Jack gently kissed her cheek and crept out of the flat.

Upon entering the TARDIS, he couldn't help but notice how eerie it seemed, all empty and unused. Walking over to the monitor, he pressed a few buttons that would bring up details of the previous flight course. He set the original flight date forward a few days and then fired her up. The TARDIS groaned into life once more. Jack held on to avoid being thrown to the floor.

I hope I'm right, he thought. For Rose's sake, I hope I'm right.

He knew she would be distressed at finding him gone; and he also knew how angry she would be if he came back with nothing to show for his desertion of her.

But he had to go with what his gut was telling him.

The lurching came to a grinding halt. He planned to make his usual, fired-up entrance. He wasn't really one to pussy-foot around. Then he thought about it, and decided it probably wouldn't be a good idea if he was going to be outnumbered. After all, he would be of no use to the Doctor or Rose then, and he couldn't do that to them. He still made sure he had every weapon he thought he would need on him though (the Doctor would highly disapprove of the guns, but anyway, he wasn't in charge at the moment, so sod him, and besides, Jack was doing it to save his life and, in some way, Rose's).

He stepped outside. It was dark and the stars were twinkling. A faint smell of spices was carried in on the low breeze.

Where to start?

Frowning, he set off towards what looked like the town. He pulled out a flashlight, needing more light than the moon offered him. Swinging it around, he saw a magnificent stone structure standing tall and ominous and the river Nile, still as death and as dark as a bottomless pit.

He swung the torch back round to the direction he was headed.

Getting closer to the town, he saw a large stone building looming in the background, a few flickers of flame lighting it up enough for Jack to tell it was a building of great importance. He stopped, and looked downwards.

'Well, gut?' he said aloud, his voice booming in the silent darkness.

His gut told him to go towards the impressive edifice.

'Okay, but if you're wrong, I'm not feeding you for a whole week.'

His stomach grumbled, as if in reply.

'Okay, maybe not a whole week, maybe for like… half a day.'

A short while later, he reached the palace walls. He inhaled sharply.

'My, my,' he said, and went and hid behind a tree so that he could spy on the entrance. There were fewer guards than there had been when the Doctor and Rose were there. In fact, only two covered the entrance, one on either side.

Should be easy, Jack thought.

He stole towards them, pushing himself flat against the ground and then squashing himself against the wall, managing to hide until he reached the light of the guard's flame-lit torches.

At exactly the same time, the guard's heads snapped round to the right. Before they had time to react, Jack had pulled the stun gun on them and they both sank rigidly to the ground. Jack smirked.

'Sorry, guys.'

He stepped inside, keeping himself as well hidden as he could. After hearing the strange noise the gun produced, several guards were now running towards the entrance. Jack threw himself behind a large statue.

The guards muttered to one another, pulling the stunned guards inside. Two of them stayed by the entrance whilst the others split into two groups and went off in search of the intruder.

Jack had only gone a few paces before he heard a low, threatening growl behind him. He spun round, just managing to miss the guard's fist. Jack grabbed his arm, twisted him round and then threw a punch to knock him out. The guard sank to the ground like a stone.

Jack dragged him into the shadows, and looked around quickly, spotting some stone steps in a corner, heading downwards. He ran as fast and as quietly as he could, and flung himself down them. Once at the bottom, he found himself in a dimly lit, dusty stone passage. Walking along a little bit he came across another guard. This one was asleep, his head propped against the wall, snoring loudly. Jack froze for a second, then silently skipped round him.

After a minute or so, the corridor forked. Left or right, Jack wondered. Going again on his gut, he went left. Left also happened to be lit, which had probably helped his decision more than his gut had. Going even more into stealth mode, he finally reached what looked like a prison. He pushed himself up against the darkness as three more guards came into view. Dotted along the walls behind them were a series of barred holes, just about big enough to fit a person through.

The dust started to tickle Jack's nose. Before he could stop himself, he sneezed.

The guards looked round at him.

'Oops,' he said aloud.


	6. Good 1, Evil 0

**A/N: **Thank you, once again, for all your wonderful reviews. I am really enjoying writing this and am a bit sad that it's coming to an end, but I will write more adventures for the three of them soon enough. Anyway, we've still got another chapter to go. Or maybe two, I haven't decided! xx

* * *

Panic gripped her as she stared bleary-eyed but wildly around the room.

No Jack.

Okay, just calm down, Rose told herself. Breath. He's probably watching telly or something.

She slipped out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown.

'Jack?' she said as she stepped into the living room.

He wasn't there. She checked the kitchen.

Not there.

Bathroom.

Not there.

'Jack!' she cried, scared.

A bustling sound came from her mother's room and the door opened.

'Rose?' Jackie said wearily. 'What's the matter, sweetheart?'

Rose ignored Jackie and scurried past her, flinging the front door open and running towards the wall of the balcony. She peered down over the edge.

No TARDIS.

Rose made a pained sound and slowly walked back inside, past Jackie's concerned face and into the living room. She slumped down on the sofa.

'Rose? What's the matter?' Jackie asked gently.

Rose looked at her, her face etched with hurt.

'He's gone. Jack's gone.' Her breathing quickened and her eyes become moist. 'He's taken the TARDIS and, and… he's left me.' She burst into tears. 'They've both left me.'

* * *

The three guards approached Jack with menace, their faces twisted.

Jack stepped back a few paces.

'Hi fellas. I was hoping you could help me.' He swallowed as the guards got closer.

'I'm looking for a friend of mine. He's about…' he gestured with his hands, 'yay high, a bit paler then you guys, extremely sarcastic,very stubbonand answers to the name 'Doctor'.'

The guards stopped in front of him and let out a low growl of contempt. They raised their spears at him.

'Nice,' Jack said, with false admiration. He looked all three of them in the eyes, a glint of mischief in his own. 'But not as nice,' he added, 'as this!' He whipped out the stun gun and took down the guard closest to him as the others wrestled him to the ground. His arm flailed about in the air as they tried to snatch the gun off him. He wacked one of them in the head with it, sending him flying into a wall and knocking him out. He pushed the gun into the ribs of the other and he yelped before falling face-first into the sandy floor. Jack scrambled up and ran towards the small cells. He had to work fast before he was found. He would have been very surprised if the noise hadn't alerted anyone and he didn't fancy taking any chances.

* * *

The Doctor's eyes snapped open. He had just started to doze when he heard the commotion coming from the far end of the stone passage. Was that…? No. He shook his head, convinced the conditions here were making him delirious. Nevertheless, he pushed his face up against the bars as he tried to get a look at what was happening. It was to be of no use though, and he instead listened intently as the angry cries became less and then faded completely. Footsteps started to walk hurriedly in his direction and he went on guard, ready to pounce if need be.

He needn't have worried though, for through the darkness a hushed voice called out urgently.

'I know this is a long-shot,' it said, 'but have any of you guys come across a funny looking guy called the Doctor?' There was no response. This part of the prison only help one captive.

Funny looking?

The Doctor shook his head. Now wasn't the time for that. Now was the time to thank the Lord that your arse was about to be saved because that voice belongs to someone you know, and it has never sounded so sweet. In fact, it was music to his ears.

'Jack!' he called out, ecstatic.

'Doctor?'

'I'm over here!' grinning insanely, the Doctor rapped against the bars of the small cell.

A figure loomed out of the darkness and crouched down, peering at him. 'Well, well, well,' Jack said teasingly. 'How the mighty have fallen.'

Still grinning, the Doctor ignored his comment and said, 'just get me out of here will you?'

Jack pulled out his blaster. 'Watch yourself,' he said as he aimed it at the bolt. It blew apart and the Doctor crawled out. Once on his feet he gave a small, manic laugh of victory and hugged his rescuer.

'Thank God you're alive,' Jack said. 'I didn't believe it you know, couldn't…' his face fell. 'Rose has been beside herself. We have to get back to her. I couldn't tell her I was coming here and when she wakes up and finds me gone -'

'We can't leave yet.' the Doctor stated. His faced had pained at the mention of Rose's name, and he would have given anything to get back to her right that second but they had to stop Semiseti from carrying out his plan and release the other slaves.

'Why not?' Jack asked.

The Doctor explained about what Semiseti was up too, that he had bewitched Rose and built up an army of the strongest men in Egypt so he could kill the Pharaoh and take his place on the throne.

'We have to stop him,' he said. 'But first,' he added, looking around, 'we have to get out of here'.

Jack smiled. 'No problem.'

* * *

'Okay, it's all clear,' Jack said as he and the Doctor gave the area a quick sweep upon reaching the top of the steps. Miraculously, the sleeping guard Jack had encountered on the way in was still snoring his head off, blissfully unaware that one of the High Priest's most prized slaves was making a bid for freedom. They scurried up to a statue and pressed themselves against it.

'Over there looks good,' the Doctor announced as he spotted flickers of light coming from the temple across the courtyard. Checking that the guards on duty at the entrance were doing what they were supposed to be, they ran towards a wall on the other side and flattened themselves to it.

'Right, what's the plan? Jack asked.

The Doctor studied him for a moment, seemingly lost for words.

'Plan?' he finally said, somewhat dumbly for a man such as himself.

Jack stared incredulously at him.

'I haven't got a plan,' the Doctor admitted. 'I was just gonna burst in.'

Jack blinked at him. 'Isn't that what _I'm _supposed to do? Rush in guns-a-blaze while you yell at me for causing a riot?'

The Doctor grinned widely at him. 'It won't hurt just this one,' he said. 'Besides, I'm in a hurry.'

He did, however, quickly change his mind when they reached the opening to the temple and found it to be more heavily occupied than he had expected.

'Okay, too much of a free-for-all,' the Doctor said after Jack had raised a questioning eyebrow at him. 'Here's the plan.'

Jack smirked and the Doctor rolled his eyes at him.

'We wait,' he said simply.

'Wait?'

'Yeah, wait. Then when this lot desides to crawl off for the night we can go in and do what we do best.'

'Which would be…'

'Saving the world of course.'

They both slunk down the wall and sat with their backs to it, the stone still warm from that day's scorching heat.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before the Doctor asked the question he'd been dreading.

'How's Rose?'

Jack looked at him, his eyes tinged with sadness. The Doctor swallowed heavily. He didn't think he was going to like this.

'Devestated,' Jack finally answered, after what seemed an eternity. He inhailed deeply. 'We buried you, you know. Well, who Rose thought was you anyway. In the TARDIS garden. I knew it wasn't you, I don't know how, I just did.' He paused as the Doctor stared at the gound.

'It was all just a bit strange for my liking. But I couldn't tell Rose about my suspisions. I supposed something must have happened to make her think that way, because it seemed weird that she hadn't put up any sort of argument against it. You know what she's normally like.'

The Doctor smiled slightly. Yes, he did.

'She just excepted it and brought whoever it was home with her,' he continued. 'She hasn't let me out of her sight since I got back. She was scared I'll leave her as well. But I had to do this. God knows what she's going through right now, waking up to find me gone, but I had to. For you and for her.' Jack's face fell slightly.

The Doctor saw this and smiled at him reassuringly. 'She'll understand. Once we're back, she'll understand.'

'I know.' He sighed heavily. 'And I know you two are close, I know she adores you. But I didn't realise just how much you meant to her until she spoke at your grave. She doesn't know I heard her, and I didn't like invading her privacy, but she wanted me to be near. I couldn't help but overhear. What she said broke my heart. She said she'd live for you, because it's what you would want, said we'd both make you proud.' He looked the Doctor straight in the eyes, the strain of the last few days beginning to show. 'Said she loves you.'

The Doctor had a pained look on his face.

'She's broken, and you coming back is the only thing that will fix her because try as she might well do, she can't live without you,' Jack finished.

Before the Doctor could offer any kind of response, they heard chatter and peered carefully round the doorway to see a large group of guards walking in their direction.

'Right,' the Doctor said in a low voice, reluctantly pushing Rose to the back of his mind. 'Let's get in there and see what my old pal Semiseti has to say for himself.'

They kept themselves well hidden until everyone had filtered out and then crept in. Semiseti and a few guards were standing by the alter. Semiseti seemed to be talking to them urgently.

Jack leaned into the Doctor. 'I know you don't like guns, but how would you feel about one that stuns rather then kills? Knocks 'em out for a good few hours.'

The Doctor didn't say anything, mearly holding his hand out. Jack placed the gun in it.

'Ready?' he said. The Doctor nodded.

'Now!' they lept forward and charged towards the small group. Semiseti and his guards looked up just in time to see a lazer beam - that was intended to warn them, not kill - burn the ground in front of them.

Semiseti walked forwards and came to a stop in front of them, a self-righteous look on his face. He put a hand up to tell his guards to stay where they were.

'Time's up for you, Semiseti. It's game over,' the Doctor glared disdainfully at him.

The High Priest smirked. 'Is that a threat, Doctor?'

'No, it's a fact. I know all about your plans and why you brought all those men here. '

'Do you now? Well, since you seem to be so well informed, I suppose you'll know that having a place on that throne is my birthright?'

'In what way?' The Doctor demanded.

'My father had many women, my mother was one of them. Only my mother was not the one chosen as queen, even though I was his first-born son. So he pushed me to the side, forgot I existed.' He was irate.

'What a shame,' said the Doctor, unsympathetically.

'But now,' Semiseti continued, 'now I can claim what is rightfully mine.'

'No chance, not while I'm around.'

'You think so, do you?' He met the Doctors cold, intense stare, finding the ice-blue depths hard to penatrate. So he simply did what all evil masterminds did.

'Kill them,' he commanded.

'I thought you needed me?' said the Doctor with mock hurt.

'The pyramid is nearly complete. We can do without you now.' He turned to his guards. 'Now!'

Semiseti stood by and watched as the guards launched their attack, a satisfied smile playing on his lips. He wasn't, however, prepared for what was to happen next.

The Doctor and Jack sprung to action, bringing about yelps of pain and shock as the burly men ran into the electrical currents. Fists flew and noses were bloodied. There was a struggle between Jack and one of the guards. Jack managed to send him flying and Semiseti only had time to gasp in shock as the guard fell into him, spear first. Another guard yelled and everyone froze. Semiseti stumbled forward, coughing up blood. The spear had pierced straight through his chest. He gasped for air before his life was taken from him, and he fell to the ground.

The one guard left standing stared open-mouthed at the body of his master. He threw a look to the Doctor and Jack and then legged it.

'Well,' Jack sighed. 'That didn't take long.'

The Doctor looked down at Semiseti briefly, and then walked out of the temple. Jack ran after him.

'The other workers are being kept in cells down there,' the Doctor said, pointing to a set of stone steps in the opposite corner to the ones they had come from earlier.

'Doctor -'

'We'll have to work quick,' he said, cutting Jack off as he strode purposefully towards them.

Suddenly, the sound of pandemonium hit the air.

'Run!' Jack cried.

They reached the steps, throwing themselves down them. They took out two guards that were down there as they went, coming to a halt in front of the cells.

'Anukmose!' The Doctor called out.

'Doctor?' a reply boomed through the darkness.

The Doctor made his way to Anukmose's cell.

'I've come to set you free. Semiseti's dead.'

'How -'

'No time to explain. Just run for it.'

Jack blasted the door open and Anukmose crawled out. He set about releasing the others as Anukmose took the Doctor's hand.

'Thank you, my friend. I knew you had magic.' He grinned.

The Doctor smiled. 'Go and take care of your family,' he said. 'And be careful up there. Semiseti's minions will be on the hunt.'

'Ha! They are no match for me!' And with that he ran off with the others.

'All done?' The Doctor called to Jack.

'Almost!' Jack gave a cry of triumph as the last door blew apart.

The Doctor beamed. 'To the TARDIS!' he cried, starting off. Then he paused. 'To Rose,' he said, then took off again.

A fight had broken out in the courtyard. But not with the slaves. The guards were lashing out angrily at each other and those who were imprisoned had seemingly skipped around it more or less unscathed. The Doctor could see them running ahead of them as they raced out of the palace entrance.

They didn't stop until, breathless, they reached the TARDIS.

The Doctor jumped in and patted the central column. 'Hello, old girl,' he said affectionately. He looked at Jack.

'Let's go and bring our family back together again.'

Jack smiled. If there was one thing the Doctor had learnt from all this, it was just how lucky he was.


	7. Reunited

**A/N: **Right guys, this is the penultimate chapter. Enjoy! xx

* * *

Rose sat forlornly on a swing in the local playground. Scuffing her feet idly along the ground as the warm breeze rocked it gently back and forth, she sighed deeply to try and hold back the sob she felt rising in her throat. Looking for something to distract her, she glanced around at the various bits of graffiti covering the park walls. When that didn't work, she pushed herself off the swing disconsolately and dawdled home. As she reached the council estate, she paused where the TARDIS had once stood. Leaning back against the wall, she closed her eyes and tried to imagine standing inside it again, the soft, blue-green glow of the central column soothing her. Her eyes snapped open as a thought occurred to her.

Would he come back?

Surely, he wouldn't just leave her alone to get on with the rest of her life, not after what had happened, not after promising that he would never abandon her, would he?

She took deep breaths to calm the rising panic and walked back to the flat, trying to come to terms with the fact that he may very well have lied to her. But why? Maybe, she thought, this was his way of dealing with it. But he hadn't even left a note, just a few words to explain why he had to go. Nothing.

She reached the flat and let herself in. Jackie was in the living room watching telly and Rose flopped down beside her, snuggling into her shoulder. Jackie planted a kiss on her head and said 'tea?'

Rose nodded her head against her and pulled away as she got up. Five minutes later Jackie came back in and handed Rose a mug of hot, sweet, milky tea.

'Thanks Mum,' she said weakly. She settled back against the sofa, enjoying the comforting liquid as it slid down her throat, warming her. She tried to concentrate on the old black and white love story on the TV, but in the end it just made her feel worse.

Jackie was engrossed in the film, and moaned when there was a knock at the door. She got up, muttering to herself about what she'd do to whoever was there if she missed a good bit.

Rose heard the door open, but there were no voices. A few seconds later the door closed. Bloody kids, she thought.

Jackie walked back in. She looked like she'd seen a ghost. Rose got up and went towards her.

'Mum? What's wrong?'

Two figures appeared behind her. Rose dropped her mug of tea in shock and it smashed on the floor. Not knowing what to do and feeling like she was going to be sick, she ran past the figures and out of the flat. Throwing herself down the stairs, she didn't stop until she reached the bottom, gasping for breath. She held on to the railing to steady herself as she felt a wave of dizziness come over her. Blinking it away, she vaguely heard a noise from above and she forced herself out of the double doors and into the fresh air. The TARDIS was sitting in the courtyard as if nothing had happened and she sped past it, concentrating on getting away from the voice which was now calling her name, a voice which sounded shaky and desperate.

'Rose!' the voice yelled out in panic as she ran across the road and into the path of an oncoming car. She screamed as it swerved, narrowly missing her, horn beeping angrily. This seemed to wake her up, and she collapsed against a wall, gasping for air, choking on the sobs which were rising in her throat.

He was by her side in a heartbeat. 'Rose', he whispered, pleading.

She forced herself to look at him. Did she dare believe it? Or was the grief and lack of sleep causing her to hallucinate? She stood up, eyes on him, and backed away slowly. She then turned, ran the few short paces back into the deserted playground, and came to a holt.

The Doctor came to a stop in front of her and looked at her, terrified. She looked so fragile, like a glass that was teetering on the edge of a table, about to smash into a thousand pieces.

Rose willed herself to pass out, thinking that when she woke up she would be back in the flat and this would all just have been a dream. Not that she wouldn't give her life for him to be alive again, but she was told he was dead. She'd buried him. She closed her eyes.

'You're not real,' she whispered.

When she opened them, he was still there, looking at her with frightened eyes. A tear slipped out of one of them and ran down his cheek.

What have I done to her? He thought penitently.

Whack!

Before Rose realised what she was doing, she slapped him, hard, round the face. He stumbled back slightly in shock, trying to grab her arms as she lashed out at him, fists thumping at his chest.

'You're not real!' she screamed hysterically. 'You're not real!'

The Doctor put his arms around her, holding her tightly as she crumbled and slipped to the ground.

'Oh Rosie,' he mumbled into her hair as her body shook violently against him. He buried his head in her shoulder and wept with her.

'I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry.'

* * *

Jack and Jackie appeared at the park gates and stood frozen to the spot as they watched the scene in front of them. Jackie let out a sob and Jack put a comforting arm round her.

'How did you know?'

'I don't know. I just… something wasn't right. And I'm sorry for running out on you daughter, I am. But I had to know.'

Jackie looked up at him, a small smile on her lips. 'Thank you.'

They watched as the Doctor rocked Rose back and forth, whispering soothing words into her ear.

'I never thought I'd say this,' Jackie whispered, 'but I'm so glad he's here. Seeing her so delicate… it broke my heart.'

Jack gave her shoulder a squeeze. 'I know.'

* * *

The Doctor pulled away from Rose slightly and held her tear-streaked face in his hands. He studied her for a moment, taking her in.

'I never thought I'd see this face again.' He ran his thumbs under her eyes and wiped her tears. 'This beautiful face.'

'Me too,' she said , placing a hand to his cheek andcatching her breathas a sob shook through her.

He went to place a kiss at the corner of her mouth, but she turned and he caught her lips.

'Sorry!' he said, all too quickly, in case she was about to slap him for it.

She looked at him longingly, feeling the electricity between them. She gave him a quick peck. He returned it, breathing heavily. The next time she kissed him she let it linger, and she moaned softy as he took over. It became desperate, urgent, the devastation from the last few days pouring out and overflowing. Then they reluctantly pulled apart, breathless, their foreheads resting together.

'They tricked me,' she whispered painfully. 'I left you to die -'

'No!' he said sternly, making her jump. 'No,' he said again, gently this time, pulling her into a tight hug.

'I was so angry at Jack for leaving,' she said into the crook of his neck. 'But now I'm so glad he did. To think we might have left you there forever…' she trailed off as she choked back another sob, fresh tears falling.

'Shhh,' he said quietly. 'It didn't happen. It's not worth getting upset over.' He stroked her golden hair and she calmed slightly.

'I'll never leave you again,' he promised. 'Never, ever.'

* * *

All was quiet. Jack was snoring lightly on the sofa. In her bedroom, Jackie was sleeping peacefully, the worry that had been etched on her face for the past few days no longer visible. In Rose's room, two figures clung to each other, both in a deep sleep.

An hour or so later Rose woke. She looked down at the man next to her and smiled. Smiled because she still couldn't quite believe it. Smiled because of how peaceful he looked. Smiled because of how luckythey were.

The Doctor fluttered his lashes and slowly opened his eyes.

'Whatcha doin'?' he mumbled sleepily, pulling her close.

'Just checking.'

He smiled into her neck. 'I told you. I'm real and I'm not going anywhere.'

She hesitated for a moment, then said nervously, 'I love you.'

He blanked his face so she couldn't read it. 'I know. Jack told me,' he said lazily.

She looked incredulously at him. She opened her mouth to speak but his sudden grin cut her off. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. 'I love you too.' He kissed her again. After a while she hesitantly pulled away, an idea popping into her head.

'Don't you have something to show me?'

'Only if you show me yours first,' he teased, and winked at her.

Rose rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully.

'Orion's Belt.'

'Oh.' he feigned disappointment, but couldn't hide his grin for too long. He sat up. 'Come on then,' he said, holding out his hand. She took it and he pulled her up andpassed her her jacket and shoes. She looked at him as he tied his laces. Maybe they could pop to the TARDIS on their way back…

'Ready then?' the Doctor said, startling her out of her reverie.

'Ready,' she confirmed.

They sneaked quietly out of the flat and made their way to the roof. Rose shivered slightly as the cold, nightair hit her face, and the Doctor wrapped his arms around her.

'Right,' he said, taking her hand and pointing it towards the sky.

She looked past the end of it and saw three stars twinkling brightly.

'It's beautiful,' she breathed.

He moved her finger along. 'That,' he said, 'is Orion's sword. That's his left hand… there. See he's carrying what looks like a skin. And in his right hand…' he moved again, '…is a club.' He pointed her hand to something else. 'That's the plough, also called 'the big dipper' and if you look closely you can see that the plough is the tail of the constellation Ursa Major, also referred to as 'The Great Bear.' See?' he said, moving her hand around it's shape.

Rose nestled closer to him as he continued to point out different constellations, sighing happily.

Whilst looking at a cluster of stars that were shaped like a saucepan, she noticed something streak across the sky and caught her breath. A shooting star.

'Make a wish,' the Doctor whispered in her ear, making her tingle. She did.

'Did you know that shooting stars are actually -'

'Space debris that burns up upon entering Earth's atmosphere.' she said, and turned to grin at him. He returned it.

'I'm impressed,' he said.

She raised her eyebrows at him. 'I may only be a stupid ape, but I'm not completely without knowledge you know.'

He smiled softly at her. 'You're not stupid.' He kissed the top of her head. 'So, what did you wish for?'

'Not supposed to tell you otherwise it won't come true.'

'Fair enough.'

She cleared her throat. 'You know, I also happen to know that some of these stars died a long, long time ago and the reason they're still twinkling here is because they are light-years away and it hasn't reached us yet. And I also know that the sun and the moon aren't planets, but a star and a satellite respectively.' She looked up at him to find him beaming at her proudly.

'So, I suppose you know how many planets are in your Solar System then?' he said, playfully trying to catch her out.

'Nine,' she said confidently.

'And can you name them?'

She thought for a second, then said, 'Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto.' She smiled triumphantly, then added, 'Venus is the closest planet to Earth.'

'Well, listen to you all clued up'. He spun her round to face him and kissed her. Her lips were cold.

'Come on, lets get you back to bed before you freeze,' he said, frowning slightly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled wickedly. 'To sleep, or…?'

He licked his lips suggestively. 'Definitely 'or'.'

'To the TARDIS, then?'

'Yep.'


	8. Destination: Calario

**A/N: **Right, this is it, the last little piece. Many thanksto everyone who has reviewed. You really have made the experience enjoyable. Don't forget to look out for my future works! xx

* * *

The Doctor was propped up on one elbow, watching Rose as she mumbled something incoherent in the last throws of sleep before her eyes blinked open.

'Morning.'

'Good morning', she replied with a smile, and stretched. She put a hand to his face. 'You're still real. For a moment I thought I'd just been having a really good dream.'

'Just 'really good'? he teased.

'Okay 'amazing'.'

The Doctor cuddled up to her and kissed her hand.

'I can't believe I almost lost you,' he said, a serious look on his face. 'I am sorry, you know.'

'Stop saying that!' Rose scolded. 'It wasn't your fault.' She ran a finger lightly over the marks on his back.

'That must of really hurt,' she said, wincing.

He shrugged. 'It doesn't matter now.'

They lay in silence for a few minutes, thinking over everything that had happened.

'So, who did we bury then?' Rose asked.

'No idea, I'm afraid. All I know is that he was one of Semiseti's slaves.'

'We should do something, you know, give him his own send-off.'

The Doctor smiled softly at her. 'Yes, we should.'

'Come on then,' Rose sighed, sitting up. 'We should get back to the flat before mum notices we're not there and freaks out.'

* * *

Later that day they stood in a scene that was all too achingly familiar for Rose. She stared down at the grave, feeling guilty that she was glad some other poor bloke had died instead of the Doctor.

Mickey stood a little away from the group, not wishing the Doctor dead, but still looking decidedly cheesed off that he was back in Rose's life, especially as they now looked more than a little friendly. He had, at first, refused to believe that it was really him, and had tried to convince Rose that she was being set up. It was only when Jack intervened that he had accepted it and sat down in a sulk. The Doctor calling him 'Thicky Ricky' hadn't done much for his mood either.

After the small service was over they went back to the flat for a quick bite to eat. Rose knew the Doctor would be getting itchy feet soon and as much as she loved her mum, she too wanted to put this horrible experience behind her and get back to exploring the universe.

'Penny for your thoughts,' Jack said through a mouthful of sandwich as Rose sat staring into space. She smiled at him.

'I'm fine', she said, and she kissed his cheek. He gave her a big smile and went back to his sandwich.

'I take it you'll be off soon then,' Jackie said glumly.

The Doctor looked to Rose for an answer. She nodded. 'Sorry, mum.'

'S'alright,' she said. 'It was inevitable really.' She gave Rose a small smile. 'At least you'll be happy. At the end of the day, that's all a mother wants for her children.'

'Exactly,' the Doctor chimed in.

Jackie glanced at him and gave him a 'don't you dare put my daughter through this again' stare.

An hour later Rose stood hugging her mum goodbye outside the TARDIS.

'Mum, you're going to have to let go now,' she said, struggling to breath and at the same time remove Jackie's arms from around her neck.

Jackie sniffed. 'I love you, Rose.'

'I know, I love you too. And I'll be fine now, okay? I promise.'

'Right then, we ready?' the Doctor said brightly, and walked into the TARDIS, not giving them much choice. Jack followed him while Rose went over to Mickey and gave him a hug.

'Thanks, yeah?'

'Are you sure this is the life you want?'

'Mickey -'

'I know,' he sighed. 'Sorry.'

'Doesn't matter.' she smiled at him. 'See ya then.'

'Yeah, see ya.'

Rose ran into the blue box, and Jackie and Mickey watched asit whined and then disappeared.

* * *

'You have a spare sonic screwdriver?' Rose stared at the Doctor as if she didn't believe that was quite possible.

'You should always carry a spare, Rose.'

'But can't they use your old one? That'd cause some serious damage.'

'Nope. Now this one's been activated it'll disengage the other one for good.'

'Oh, right. Well, that's good to know.'

'So, where too then?' the Doctor's eyes shone in anticipation.

She looked at Jack and winked.

'Well, I think we deserve to relax for a bit. Jack's been telling me all about Calario. Sounds fun.'

The Doctor raised his eyebrows at her.

'You really want to go to Calario?'

'I really do,' she said with a grin.

'Great!' Jack said. 'I'll go get my maracas.' And with that he headed off to his room.

Rose laughed and went and wrapped her arms round the Doctor, and he lent in for a kiss.

'At least it will get rid of him for a bit,' she said as she pulled her lips away, a suggestive smile creeping across them. He thought about that for a second and then grinned at her.

'Fantastic! Calario, here we come!'


End file.
